Stargate: Rise of the Terran Commonwealth
by Samantha Carter-Potter
Summary: An unidentified  goa'uld  ship is discovered of the coast of Scotland by the Royal Navy. read on to see how Britain creates a Commonwealth across the globe that focus's on developing technology to protect Earth from any attacker. Please Read and Review
1. 1995 to March 2002

**Disclaimer**: Stargate SG-1 and all related technologies, characters, races and planets are not mine. They belong to MGM.

Any original characters, technologies, races and planets are mine, although I do apologize if I have used the names etc that someone else has come up with. It would more than likely mean that I liked your character so much, I based a character of mine on yours (although I more that likely would have asked you for permission first), however, it could also be nothing more than a big coincidence.

**A/N 1:** This first chapter is a timeline of the Terran Commonwealth from 1995 onwards.

**§SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§**

1995 – March

Unidentified object (Goa'uld Troop Transport) discovered by RN ship HMS Gleaner 30 miles off the coast of Peterhead (40-45 miles north of Aberdeen).

HMS Turbulent and HMS Manchester assigned to the area to assist with examining the object and with protection and recovery of it.

1995 – October

Object since determined to be a spacecraft of unidentified origin, raised from the seabed and taken to HMNB Rosyth, on the Firth of Forth.

1995 – December

Canada, Australia and New Zealand Prime Ministers contacted by British Prime Minister, and are informed about the discovery. It is decided that America will not be contacted or informed about this discovery, at least to begin with, due to the fact that American capabilities in both money and personnel are far greater than all 4 nations combined, which could squeeze them out of a position of equals and cause the project to change from equal partnership from each nation to a project that would be dominated by America, preventing all the nations from reaping equal benefits.

All four countries agree to sign a new treaty to both fund and provide scientists to examine and reverse-engineer the technology onboard for both military and civilian use.

1996-1998

Several new technologies, including advances in aircraft propulsion and computer technologies are developed and are staggered-released to the world through each country.

1998 – July

Apophis attacks Earth.

Spotted by an RAF satellite as well as several Canadian government owned/controlled telescopes.

American response also spotted, including missile attack, no mobilization of military, as well as the recovery of 2 fighters launched from one of the ships.

1998 - August

Canada, New Zealand, Australia and Britain contact the Presidents and Prime Ministers of France, Germany, Italy and Spain.

They are informed of the attack attempt as well as the American knowledge of it. It is agreed that America must have had prior knowledge of the attackers somehow otherwise they would have mobilized their military and warned the other nations of Earth. The fact that they didn't, and still haven't informed anyone of the attack (indeed the fact that they are saying that it was an asteroid that was destroyed by the launch of the two missiles), help convince all nations contacted that America has access to advanced technology and is unwilling to share it, even with their most trusted allies.

All countries agree to sign a treaty to form an international partnership to study the technology of the ship, and to develop the means to protect the planet from attackers. This partnership will be known as the Terran Commonwealth.

A decision is made to only continue research into technology that will be needed to create and sustain a safe and secure base on moon. This will then minimise the danger of any technology being stolen or leaking out to the wider world before it has been researched and a complete Earth developed version is created to be released.

1998 – September

Research concentrated on artificial gravity, life support, shields, sensors and engines.

The three ring shapes located within the ship floors are determined to be a type of transporter. This discovery leads to the decision to use the rings to transport materials and personnel from Earth to the proposed base. This will provide the security needed for the project and will prevent the problems of trying to construct ships on Earth and launch them without anyone spotting them.

It is decided to use the national space agencies to send a manned mission to the Moon as a cover for the real mission of locating a suitable location for a base and depositing the rings to function as the initial base construction point.

1998 – November

Announcement by CSA (Canadian Space Agency), CSIRO (Commonwealth Scientific and Industrial Research Organisation) – based in Australia and includes the Australian Space Program, and the ESA (European Space Agency) – pushed partly by UK, France, Germany, Italy and Spain, of a joint collaboration for a manned flight to the moon for research and survey purposes.

Research of Life Support from Alien ship allows for increase in efficiency of Earth's own Life Support technology, allowing for creation of new units 50% more efficient than current units.

1999 – January

Prototype Ion engine developed from research into the engines of the Alien Ship. Tests show that it is considerably more efficient than conventional spacecraft engines, and has a potential top speed of 50000 km/hr.

Reverse engineering of sensors from Alien Ship allows increase in efficiency, power usage, and sensitivity of earth designed sensor and detection equipment, such as radar, sonar, infrared detection etc.

Preliminary mission objectives for the joint manned mission to the moon are released. These include a full geological and geographical survey of the moon from orbit, conduct a survey of chemical elements on the lunar surface and complete a high-resolution image map of the entire lunar surface. There will also be a landing to place telescopes and other survey equipment to allow for more detailed visual exploration and study of the solar system, and various geological and mineralogical survey equipment to allow for long term monitoring and exploration of the moon and its geological composition.

Although the mission is to allow for further, more detailed study of the Moon and the solar system, it will have several other objectives that will not be made public. These are to survey the lunar surface to locate a suitable position for the placement of a base for research, development and initial production base, and to then deposit the rings in a position to enable the base to be built from the designs made before the mission begins.

1999 – February

Designs for the moon mission spacecraft are begun, allowing for several limitations. It is decided that the rings will be housed in a separate, self-contained section of the craft with a basic guidance system and rocket booster to allow it to be jettisoned from the craft when a suitable location for the base is located. The guidance system and rocket booster will allow the section to descend to the required co-ordinates and prevent the rings from being damaged and potentially either not working altogether or worse, stranding someone on the other side with no hope of rescue.

Designs for the Moonbase are also begun. It is decided to have the section housing the rings to be the central part of the base with corridors radiating off of it, allowing for research labs, a hangar for construction and testing purposes, a command centre and accommodation for the scientists who are going to be based there.

1999 – April

Designs for the mission spacecraft and for the Moonbase are completed.

Construction begins on the spacecraft. It is constructed in sections, with parts being constructed in Canada, UK, and Europe, before being brought together and assembled at the ESA Launch pad at Guiana Space Centre, near Kourou, in French Guiana. The Spacecraft will be mounted on an Ariane 5 rocket launcher that will propel it into orbit before breaking off and returning to Earth, while the spacecraft will continue on to the Moon.

It is decided to design and construct several ground bases across the globe to either monitor the solar system for any hostile aliens, act as the ground stations for the Moonbase and have the remaining ring transporters located there and to have 1 base to act as a centre for developing and researching advancements into current Earth technology with reverse-engineered technology from the Alien Ship.

1999 – May

Several locations across the world are chosen for the ground bases of the Terran Commonwealth. France is chosen for the location for the ring transports to the Moonbase (it is decided only one base will have the rings installed. The last remaining ring set will be placed in storage to be used for a future installation within the solar system, possibly a shipyard.) Sensor stations are located on the Falklands, in Australia, Canada and in Germany, while Spain is chosen to host the Research base, and the Main Command and Control centre for Earth defense is located in New Zealand.

1999 – June

Assembly of the mission craft begins at Kourou. The craft is similar in shape to the American Space Shuttles, however the command module at the front of the craft is designed to be able to separate and reattach to the rest of the craft, to allow for it to land on the moon. The craft is designated as the Constellation Spacecraft.

Research into the artificial-gravity and shield technology results in the development of earth constructed versions of them. The shield technology is quickly determined to only be very weak, not much more than an atmospheric shield. Nevertheless, the design of the Moonbase is quickly modified to incorporate several devices placed at strategic positions to prevent explosive decompression of the Moonbase in an emergency.

Construction begins on the base in the French Pyrenees to house the Ring transporters. It is predicted to take 2 months to complete. Construction also begins on the sensor sites, as it is decided that the earlier they are completed, the better for Earth safety it will be.

1999 – August

Construction of Ring Transport base, designated as TCGRTB (Terran Commonwealth Ground Ring Transport Base) completed by the beginning of the month. Sensor bases construction ongoing, believed to be completed by October.

1999 – September

Moon Mission is launched. Onboard are 3 astronauts, 1 Australian, 1 British and 1 Spanish. The craft takes 2 days to travel from the surface of the Earth to high orbit of the moon. Several modules containing the survey equipment are jettisoned from the storage area and begin to fly predetermined flight plans over the moon, surveying it. The data is fed to the computers on board the command module and are also sent back to Earth via the reverse-engineered subspace communications array from the Alien Ship. This footage is examined by scientists associated with the Terran Commonwealth to determine the best possible place for the Moonbase.

While the Modules are surveying the surface of the moon, the command module separates from the from the rest of the craft and lands at a predetermined location to set up the telescopes and various sensitive survey equipment, before taking off from the surface of the moon and rendezvousing with the main spacecraft body almost 3 days later.

1999 – October

The sensor bases, designated TCSMB's (Terran Commonwealth Space Monitoring Base's) are completed, and the Commonwealth begin to bring them online.

The Moon Mission completes it's survey, and a suitable site is chosen for the location of the new Moonbase, just over the horizon from Earth so that it cannot be seen by planet or orbit based telescopes, but near enough that the ring transporters still work. The Module containing the rings is jettisoned as the mission craft leaves low Moon orbit and begins the trip back to Earth. It is hoped that the jettison is not noticed, but if it is, the cover story is that it was a container of rubbish generated during the mission that was dumped before the return to Earth.

3 days after the module is jettisoned, the Terran Commonwealth sends a sensor array, which is basically a video camera, atmospheric sensors and various other monitoring equipment through the rings, both to check whether the rings are actually working, and to determine the danger to the engineers that will be sent through to begin construction.

1999 –November

Construction begins on the Moonbase. Focus is primarily on the command centre and living quarters. The command centre will allow for installation and monitoring of the artificial gravity and the atmospheric shielding, to allow the engineers to work without the use of large bulky space suits, which are not easy to move around in, and can possibly be easily damaged while constructing the base, while the living quarters will allow the engineers to stay for longer periods of time there, rather than only having a short period of time everyday to work before having to return to earth.

2000 – January

The construction of the Moonbase is almost completed, with only the aircraft hangar remaining. As such, the council agrees that the transfer of scientists and technology from the current research base in France to the Moonbase is to begin.

2000 – February

Construction of Moonbase hangar, and transfer of personnel and technology completed.

Decision to focus research on developing technologies to create fighter craft, as well as a scout, including modifying Earth systems and weapons to function in space.

With the completion of the Moonbase, construction begins on the Command and Control Centre in New Zealand. This base is designed to essentially be the nerve centre of the entire Earth Defence force, taking the sensor readings from the TCSMB as well as sensor feeds from a scout class ship that will be developed, and possibly, at some point in the future, sensor platforms, to build up a complete profile of the solar system to aid in Earth Defence. Construction of the base is slated to be complete by early 2001, although there are currently no plans for the development of sensor platforms yet. The chosen location for the base is several hundred feet underneath the Southern Alps of New Zealand's southern island, allowing it to be capable of withstanding pretty much any type of orbital assault or bombardment.

2000 – May

Development of the original Ion engine used for the Constellation Spacecraft mission produces a prototype fighter-sized engine capable of 30000 km/hr.

Research into the inertial dampers found in the Alien Ship allows development of a prototype that negates up to 8 G of force.

Various weapon technologies are tested and the ones that show the most promise are modified air-air missiles (AMRAAMs) and a modified prototype weapon being developed by the US Navy and the Royal Navy, a Rail Gun.

Elsewhere, the joint collaboration between the CSA, the CSIRO and the ESA, after the overwhelming success of their joint manned mission to the Moon announce their intention to send an unmanned mission to survey the Moon. Called the Mars Express, the mission will have 2 parts. A permanent orbiter to begin surveying the surface of the planet, similar to how the Constellation I surveyed the moon in 1999, and a British designed lander known as Beagle 2.

2000 – June

The development of all of the essential technologies needed for the fighter craft allows the design phase to begin. Several different designs are considered, before a single design is chosen. The design allows for ease of modifications to the fighter, as well as providing the versatility of weapons needed for the fighter to be both an anti-fighter platform as well as an anti-capital ship platform if needed.

Construction begins on a prototype one-seater fighter, classed as a TCSF (Terran Commonwealth Strike Fighter) or a Cobra class fighter.

2000 – July

Construction of Cobra Fighter prototype completed. Test flights begin to determine capabilities of the Cobra.

Information regarding the unmanned mission to Mars by CSA, CSIRO and ESA is released. The Orbiter, called the Mars Express Orbiter is to complete a high-intensity image map of the surface of Mars, and commence Geological and Geographical surveying. Meanwhile, the lander, Beagle 2, is to begin a comprehensive mineralogical and chemical element survey of the planet, in particular, to look at varying isotopes of Carbon present in the Martian surface to determine whether there is any evidence of life having existed on Mars. The Lander will be mobile, a modification to the original Beagle 2 plans, to allow it to traverse the Martian surface.

2000 – August

Cobra test flight completed. The fighter is deemed to have performed to all specifications, and construction of a squadron gets underway.

Lessons learnt during the design and construction of the space frame of the Cobra fighter are put to use designing a scout ship. This ship will incorporate the most advanced sensors currently developed and will help build up a complete image of the solar system.

2000 – September

X-301 detected leaving the atmosphere by TCSMB Canada heading for Jupiter. An alert is sent out and both the Moonbase and TCGRTB France are ordered to go dark and disengage their ring transporters, as it is unknown what the American's are going to do to retrieve it and what technology they have at their disposal which may detect the rings if they are active. The prototype Cobra fighter, which is fully equipped with all the latest stealth technology, ensuring that it can barely be detected by their own sensor arrays if not for the IFF beacon placed inside, is dispatched to shadow the unknown fighter craft.

The Cobra, which has gone dark and ballistic in order to minimise any chance of detection by either the US fighter or any ship they send to retrieve it, witnesses the rescue of the pilots by an unidentified ship (Jacob Carter's Tel'tak), which is similar in shape to the Alien Ship found in Britain. Once the pilots are rescued the ship sets a course for Earth, luckily not detecting either the Moonbase (although the moon was on the opposite side of the Earth to America at the time) or the Cobra fighter.

Terran Commonwealth decides to leave the unidentified fighter alone, as it is unlikely based on what was observed by the Cobra to have any more advanced technology than the Commonwealth already has. Also, the Terran Commonwealth is currently unable to even affect the course of the unidentified fighter due to only having one prototype fighter available.

Construction began on a prototype scout ship, classed as a TCSS (Terran Commonwealth Scout Ship) or Valkyrie class scout.

Construction of the Mars Express begins, with components begin manufactured across the world, from Canada, to Europe, and even in Australia and New Zealand.

2000 – October

Construction of 1st squadron of Cobra Fighters completed, and test flights begin.

Construction of prototype Valkyrie scout completed. Test flights; including a full survey of the moon commence. The survey of the moon is to allow for calibration of the sensor array if needed by comparing what it is detecting to what is known to be there. It also allows a more in-depth survey than the Terran Commonwealth was capable of doing when they launched the Constellation Mission.

Minor fault lines discovered during the excavation of the Command and Control Centre in New Zealand slow down construction while they are investigated. The predicted completion date is pushed back several months, towards the middle of 2001.

2000 – November

Test flights for the prototype Valkyrie are completed, however, several faults that occurred within the space frame and electronic components prevent the production of several more Valkyries until the faults can be corrected and tested. Current predictions place initial production of Valkyries at around the beginning of 2001.

Decision made to expand the current Moonbase with several more hangars and living quarters. This will allow for more fighter squadrons to be constructed and would also allow for further construction of Valkyries and the proposed Atlas class transport/supply ship prototype.

2000 – December

Moonbase expansion begins. The plans are to construct 3 more hangars, triple the size of the current one, having those as the main basing point for the fighter squadrons and the Valkyries, while the original hangar will be used to create and test fly the prototypes of the smaller Terran Commonwealth ships. The reason for the triple size hangars is that a portion of them will be partitioned off, and will be used to house the production line for the fighters and/or the Valkyries, enabling rapid and easy production of the small ships. Also included in the expansion are almost 200 additional personnel quarters, bringing the total available personnel that the base can hold to 350, with almost 200 more personnel based at TCGRTB France, who transport back and forth everyday using the rings.

2001 – January

Prototype Valkyrie refit and repair completed. Test flights demonstrate its capabilities as being far more effective than previously thought. Commonwealth leadership, recognising the importance of these ships in defence and exploration purposes immediately orders the construction of a squadron (6) of Valkyries to be completed as soon as possible. The Council also orders another squadron of fighters to begin construction as soon as the new hangars and production lines are operational. Meanwhile, the prototype Valkyrie is ordered to begin sensor sweeps of the asteroid belt, searching for a valuable element used in the original technology of the Alien Ship, but not found anywhere on Earth, known as Element 119 (Naquadah).

2001 – February

The expansion of the Moonbase is completed, and the production equipment for the Valkyries and Cobras are installed. Production of the squadron of Cobras begins first, with the Valkyrie production line taking almost 2 weeks longer to install due to unfamiliarity with the parts and the bulkiness of several pieces.

2001 – March

Mars Express parts are brought together at the Kourou Space Port in French Guiana and testing commences to ensure that the spacecraft is fully operational and there are no problems with it.

2001 – April

Mars Express is launched on the 19th April. It is predicted to take 4 months to travel from Earth to high orbit over Mars, where the two sections, the Beagle 2 Lander and the Mars Express Orbiter will separate.

The First Valkyrie scout ship is completed, and following tests, is assigned to perform sensor sweeps of the asteroid belt, replacing the prototype Valkyrie which is recalled.

2001 – June

Construction of a further 2 Valkyries is completed, and they are assigned to survey the Moons and planetary ring of Jupiter, partly searching for Element 119, but also performing a geological survey of the moons as it is unknown what their compositions are.

2001 – July

The survey of the asteroid belt does not yield any indications of Element 119, however, it does give large indications of both materials needed in the construction of Terran Commonwealth Spacecraft and stations, and also precious metals that can be sold on Earth to supplement the funds coming into the Commonwealth from participating nations and patents.

The Commonwealth Council immediately requests research into the development and implementation of a station and mining equipment capable of travelling through the asteroid belt to mine the materials needed by the Commonwealth, as well as a transporter capable of carry large loads throughout the solar system.

2001 – August

The Second Cobra squadron is completed and undergoes flight-testing before being placed on active duty.

Another 2 Valkyries are completed and are assigned to patrol Earth orbit, in the same orbit as the moon. This helps supplement the TCSMB and provides almost complete coverage of near Earth space.

The Mars Express arrives in orbit of Mars on the 24th, 4 months and 5 days from when it blasted off from Earth. Contact is temporarily lost with Beagle 2 when it lands on the surface of Mars, but it is re-established by routing the signal through the Mars Express Orbiter.

Design begins on a prototype transport and supply ship. It is decided that final prototype, and the class of ships based on it, must have a carrying capacity of 100 tons of material. This will allow for rapid movement of supplies, and will enable the Commonwealth to be able to use the ships to move prebuilt sections of stations and bases, allowing for ease of construction.

The success and usefulness of the Valkyrie scout ships lead the Commonwealth Council to order the construction of a further squadron. Once this squadron is completed, that will provide 12 Valkyries, half of which will be assigned to patrol duties in the vicinity of Earth, the Moon and Mars, while the other half will be focused on surveying the various planets, asteroid belts, moons and planetary rings to build up a complete image of the solar system and it's resources.

2001 – September

A third squadron of Cobra class fighters are ordered by the Council, acting on the theory that two squadrons would be on patrol at any one time while the other squadron stands in readiness in case of an attack.

The design for the transport and supply ship is chosen and construction of the prototype begins. It's width are just slightly less than the wingspan of a C-17 Globemaster, with its length and height being almost identical to the C-17's dimensions.

2001 – October

3 Valkyries are completed and are assigned to the 1st scout squadron. They start patrolling the same orbit as the moon, thus providing complete sensor coverage of near Earth space.

2002 – January

The remaining 4 Valkyries as well as the 3rd Cobra squadron are completed. The 3rd Cobra squadron is assigned to patrol Earth orbit, helping to provide security for Earth, while the 2nd Cobra squadron are assigned as protection details for the surveying Valkyrie squadron.

2002 – Early March

The prototype Transport ship is completed and designated TCTSS (Terran Commonwealth Transport and Supply Ship) or the Atlas class. Test flights begin, and are anticipated to last for several weeks.

2002 – Late March

Rogue asteroid is detected by a Valkyrie scout ship on a routine patrol, course and speed put it at hitting the Earth within 20 days.

Two of the three current Squadrons of Cobra fighters, as well as 6 Valkyrie scout ships are dispatched to destroy the asteroid, and to ensure that it is not a sneak attack by an enemy of Earth's.

Plan is abandoned after sensors on the Valkyries detect large amounts of Element 119 (Naquadah), and a second, back up plan in put into motion. The Cobra's are equipped with tow cables and winches and they attach themselves to the asteroid and begin trying to alter the asteroid's course. With luck, the proposed course alterations will allow the Commonwealth to place the asteroid into a stable orbit of Ganymede, thus allowing them to begin to mine the element and help develop their technology.

2002 – early April

Rogue asteroid spotted by US astronomer before Terran Commonwealth can divert its course sufficiently to prevent it from hitting Earth.

SG-1 arrives with a Nuke aboard a Tel'tac to destroy the asteroid, but discover the Terran Commonwealth ships.

The Terran Commonwealth detects the arrival of an unidentified ship and immediately scrambles the remaining squadron of Cobra's, as well as diverting 2 Valkyries into the area to assist the fighters with target acquisition if needed, in addition to providing an overview for the Governing Council back on Earth.

**§SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§**

**A/N 2: **The ship recovered is a Goa'uld Troop Transport. This is the ship type that Anubis uses to attack Abydos with, and they are seen in several other episodes. I wanted the Commonwealth to have access to a relatively advanced ship, so that they could be able to reverse-engineer certain technologies. However, I didn't want them to have access to large amounts of goa'uld technology such as hyperdrives and weapons that would push their development too fast. I didn't want them to a threat to the Goa'uld in any way, or expanding outside the solar system until they have discovered the SGC.

From the fact that one of these ships can shrug off a SAM attack with no visible damage, I believe that they have very basic shields, capable of repelling most surface to air attacks, in order to give the ships some survivability going from orbit to the ground. Based on the idea that they are troop transports, I would assume that they would be carried inside the hangar bays of the Ha'taks and then be launched in orbit. This means that the ship doesn't have a hyperdrive for the Terran Commonwealth to reverse engineer. I have also assumed that it doesn't have any weapons due to the fact that none of the Troop Transports appearances have shown them to have any visible weapons. I have also decided that as it is supposed to be a troop transport that it should be capable of deploying large numbers of troops to a contested area, so I have given it 3 ring transporters to allow for ease of loading and unloading troops and equipment.

The lack of Naquadah prevents the Terran Commonwealth from reproducing the technology in the ship, so they have to reverse engineer it and develop their own from the information they gather. Therefore their technology will not be as powerful and effective as the original technology that it's based on.

**A/N 3: **The names and missions for the manned mission to the Moon and the unmanned mission to Mars are real. With the Moon mission, several of the missions that were carried out by various space agencies during 2000-2009 have been done in this story much earlier than in real life, and by one mission. The name of the Spacecraft is taken from the proposed NASA Constellation Program, which was cancelled in favour of a manned asteroid landing by 2025 and a manned Mars orbit by 2035.

The Mars Express and Beagle 2 was a mission that was an ESA and UKSA (UK Space Agency) mission that launched in 2003. I have brought it forward by 2 years and have added various technologies that have been developed by the Terran Commonwealth.


	2. TC Structure

**Disclaimer**: Stargate SG-1 and all related technologies, characters, races and planets are not mine. They belong to MGM.

Any original characters, technologies, races and planets are mine, although I do apologise if I have used the names etc that someone else has come up with. It would more than likely mean that I liked your character so much, I based a character of mine on yours (although I more that likely would have asked you for permission first), however, it could also be nothing more than a big coincidence.

Any similarity between a character's name or personality and real life people is entirely coincidental, and I apologize if this is the case.

**§SG:RotTC§ - §SG:RotTC§ - §SG:RotTC§ - §SG:RotTC§**

**Composition of the Terran Commonwealth**

**Member Nations**

Australia

Canada

France

Germany

Italy

New Zealand

Spain

United Kingdom

**Military Bases**

TCSMB (Space Monitoring Base) Falklands

TCSMB (Space Monitoring Base) Canada

TCSMB (Space Monitoring Base) Germany

TCSMB (Space Monitoring Base) Australia

TCMRDB (Military Research and Development Base) Luna (Moonbase)

TCGRTB (Ground Ring Transport Base) France

TCCCB (Command and Control Base) New Zealand

**Civilian Bases**

TCCRDB (Civilian Research and Development Base) Spain

TCGLB (Government and Logistics Base) Italy

**Leadership of the Terran Commonwealth**

The Terran Commonwealth is governed by a council made up of a single politician from each member nation, usually with a military, economic or scientific background, as well as the commanders or most senior member of each TC base. This ensures that people who know what is happening, who know what direction the Commonwealth has to take and who know what the people in the front lines need and don't need to happen, govern the Terran Commonwealth.

This also ensures that each base, no matter how unimportant has a voice that can be heard, and so if any problems occur, then they can be dealt with rapidly and effectively.

It also ensures that not only does each country involved in the Commonwealth get fair representation, but also prevents either pure military policies (which sometimes completely ignore or don't understand the civilian side of the issues) or civilian naivety (from not understanding the nature of the threat or the danger from it) from interfering with the operation of the Terran Commonwealth.

**Funding of the Terran Commonwealth**

The Commonwealth is funded through 2 main avenues. Firstly, each member nation pays exactly the same as all the other nations, ensuring that no one is, for example, paying very little but reaping all of the rewards. Funds also come in from the various patents that are held by the Commonwealth regarding the technology that has been developed and released to the Earth public.

With the funds from each nation, originally, each member nation was paying $50 million a year, totalling $800 million in the first 2 years. This money went towards the salaries for the scientists, as well as the research and development of the new technologies. Even then, almost $100 million was not spent but was stored in certain bank accounts only accessible by 3 nations representatives for any unforeseen emergencies where the current budget was not enough. However, with the increasing costs from the beginning of the 3rd year onwards, including the building of the Moonbase, as well as the development and production of several transport and scout ships, as well as squadrons of fighters, each member nation's individual contribution doubled, allowing the increased number and complexity of the projects to continue without any impediment.

**Terran Commonwealth Spacecraft**

The Terran Commonwealth designed several spacecraft, both advanced military spacecraft to defend Earth with, as several civilian spacecraft, such as the Constellation I that performed the first Terran Commonwealth mission to the moon, and delivered the ring transporters to the surface.

The military craft that were designed started off small, a fighter craft (classed as the Cobra) designed to be capable of either anti-fighter or anti-capital roles, and a scout/explorer/survey ship (classed as the Valkyrie) with some of the most advanced sensor technologies available to the Terran Commonwealth. They then began to design several larger ship classes, beginning with a transport/cargo ship (the Atlas class) slightly larger than the length and wingspan of a C-17 Globemaster transport aircraft used by some of the world's Airforces, such as Britain and America, before moving onto capital ship design and construction in 2004, with destroyer class design, as well as a variable frigate class design, that could either be equipped as an anti-fighter ship or as a missile frigate to take down enemy capital ships.

**Military Structure of the Terran Commonwealth**

The military of the Terran Commonwealth was split into 2 sections, the Ground Force and the Space Force.

Within the Ground Force was found the army of the Terran Commonwealth, equipped with various military vehicles such as Tanks, Artillery and certain atmospheric only aircraft, such as Helicopters and UAVs for surveillance and bombing runs. Also found within the Ground Force was the Amphibious Assault Force. This force is similar to that of Marines in that they land under fire and take and hold the landing zones for the rest of the Ground Force to arrive. The Ground Force have their own ships, which are merely transports, thus meaning that they have to be guarded by the Naval forces in any engagement zone, and are usually assigned an escort even when in safe space, just in case.

The Space Force is split into 3 parts, the Navy, the Fleet Air Force and the Naval bases. They use the same ranks throughout the Force, those of the Wet Navies of Earth, with the exception of the Fleet Air Force, which uses Airforce rankings. The Bases and Ships are protected by Naval Troopers who are specially trained to fight within the cramped confines of the vessels and bases, however, on occasion the ships do have Marines on board if they expect to have to perform lightning fast raids in enemy space where the transports cannot go, or when seizing and securing enemy ships.

**§SG:RotTC§ - §SG:RotTC§ - §SG:RotTC§ - §SG:RotTC§**

**A/N: **Please do read and review it. I would love to know your thoughts on it and whether I should continue with it or not.

Any helpful criticism welcome. Please no Flames.


	3. March to June 2002

**Disclaimer**: Stargate SG-1 and all related technologies, characters, races and planets are not mine. They belong to MGM.

Any original characters, technologies, races and planets are mine, although I do apologize if I have used the names etc that someone else has come up with. It would more than likely mean that I liked your character so much, I based a character of mine on yours (although I more that likely would have asked you for permission first), however, it could also be nothing more than a big coincidence.

**§SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§**

2002 – Late March

Rogue asteroid is detected by a Valkyrie scout ship on a routine patrol, course and speed put it at hitting the Earth within 20 days.

Two of the three current Squadrons of Cobra fighters, as well as 6 Valkyrie scout ships are dispatched to destroy the asteroid, and to ensure that it is not a sneak attack by an enemy of Earth's.

Plan is abandoned after sensors on the Valkyries detect large amounts of Element 119 (Naquadah), and a second, back up plan in put into motion. The Cobra's are equipped with tow cables and winches and they attach themselves to the asteroid and begin trying to alter the asteroid's course. With luck, the proposed course alterations will allow the Commonwealth to place the asteroid into a stable orbit of Ganymede, thus allowing them to begin to mine the element and help develop their technology.

2002 – early April

Rogue asteroid spotted by US astronomer before Terran Commonwealth can divert its course sufficiently to prevent it from hitting Earth.

SG-1 arrives with a Nuke aboard a Tel'tac to destroy the asteroid, but discover the Terran Commonwealth ships.

The Terran Commonwealth detects the arrival of an unidentified ship and immediately scrambles the remaining squadron of Cobra's, as well as diverting 2 Valkyries into the area to assist the fighters with target acquisition if needed, in addition to providing an overview for the Governing Council back on Earth.

The unidentified Ship is prevented from moving any further into the Solar system by the arrival of the third squadron of Cobra fighters.

Contact is established using the subspace communications array that is placed in each Terran Commonwealth ship, and the people onboard it identify themselves as Americans and demand to know what the Terran Commonwealth is as they know nothing about it.

The commander of the Cobra squadron, Major Rick Evans, formerly of the RAF, refuses to answer their questions and informs them that any attempt to move from their current position will be construed as a hostile act and they will be fired upon. After informing the ship of this, he then contacts the Moonbase requesting orders.

The Commanding officer of the Moonbase, Commander Alena Kellar, formerly of the German Armed Forces, relays the request to the Governing Council of the Commonwealth, and, while waiting for a response, confirms Major Evans' orders regarding the unidentified ship.

Relatively quickly, a response is received from the Governing Council and which is in turn then relayed to the supposedly "American" ship. These orders are to hold in their current position until the current operation is completed, at which point they will then be allowed to continue onto Earth.

Meanwhile, as the Third Cobra Squadron and the Governing Council respond to the arrival of the unidentified ship, the First and Second Cobra Squadrons continue in their mission to divert the asteroid's course into a stable orbit of Ganymede.

Eventually, after several hours of being attached to the asteroid, its course is sufficiently diverted and slowed to enable it to fall into an unstable orbit of Jupiter in about a month's time. This time will enable the Commonwealth to begin plans for the exploitation and research of this element, as well as to repair the fighters before towing the asteroid into a stable orbit of Ganymede.

With the operation over for the time being and currently deemed a success, the Cobra squadron guarding SG1's ship move aside and allow them to return to Earth, escorting them as far as High Earth Orbit, before breaking away and returning to the Moonbase.

2002 – Mid April

The Terran Commonwealth sends 3 ambassadors to meet with the United States President and begin negotiations regarding information and technology.

The meeting does not go well, with the President demanding access to the Terran Commonwealth's technology while only providing very little information on the state of affairs in the Galaxy, and no technology in return, and the Terran Commonwealth diplomat's refusing to share their technology without an equal exchange.

In the end, a compromise is reached, with the American's providing all the information they have on Naquadah, including how to mine and refine it safely, and in return getting a steady supply of Naquadah mined from the Asteroid which the Commonwealth has claimed. **(A/N1: Going on the fact that the asteroid is [according to Carter] 137 km end-to-end, and almost 45% of the mass of the asteroid is composed of Naquadah, there could conceivably be millions of tons worth of Naquadah in that asteroid, making it the best possible supply of Naquadah Earth could have access to for a long time.)** The current agreement is that for every 5 tons of Naquadah mined by the Terran Commonwealth, 1 ton of that will be given to the Americans.

The Terran Commonwealth also forces through an agreement with the American's for a liaison officer to be placed inside the American's program so as to help co-ordinate responses in times of crisis.

2002 - Late April

The Terran Commonwealth begins the next round of disclosures, bringing Japan, Norway, Sweden, Israel, Egypt and India into the Terran Commonwealth.

The immediate response to this is a massive increase in the number of scientists working in the civilian research base, which itself is spread out and diversified into 3 different bases, in particular, one base (which has the most researchers) focusing on Energy production and increasing the efficiency and reliability while also decreasing the costs of renewable energy sources as a way of alleviating various countries dependence of external supplies of non-renewable energy sources, such as coal and gas.

2002 - June 

Towards the end of June, an unidentified ship **(A/N2: Anubis's Ha'tak from Descent)**, this time many times the size of SG1's ship detected during the "Asteroid Crisis", appears in orbit over Mars, and then proceeds to do nothing, just sitting there.

The Terran Commonwealth, as soon as they detect the ship, immediately launch all their fighters as well as dispatching their Valkyrie class scout ships, to ensure that this is not a feint in an attempt to lure what forces they have away from Earth, while at the same time alerting the US to its presence.

After the fighters approach the ship and receive no reply to hails or any reactions from the ship in any way, they are stood down and several Valkyrie ships as well as the currently only operational Atlas cargo ship are loaded with troops **(A/N3: Special Forces, such as the UK SAS and SBS, the German KSK etc as these will be forming the backbone of the Terran Commonwealth's ground and ship boarding capability for the time being)** and are sent to the ship in an effort to board and either determine the position of the crew (friend or foe) to Earth, if friend, they have orders to render assistance, and if foe, they have orders to attempt to seize and secure the ship. At the same time, SG1 approach the Ha'tak in a cargo ship with Jacob Carter and several scientists in their own attempt to board the ship.

After a very close encounter on board the Ha'tak, where SG1 and the Commonwealth troops almost fire upon each other, the personnel agree to combine forces to explore the ship. After discovering the Command Centre (Peltak) and learning that there are no other lifesigns other then SGC and TC personnel on board, the Terran Commonwealth and SGC personnel disperse to explore and secure the ship. SG1 and several TC troops head for the Computer deck after learning that the self-destruct has been activated in an attempt to deactivate it as well as the Engine bay to check on the hyperdrive engines.

While the Terran Commonwealth troops were dispersed guarding various important/vital areas and also exploring and securing the corridors in between those areas, the two scientists that boarded the ship with SG1 sneak off to have a look at the shield generators. Unfortunately, their presence trips a signal, causing a previously sealed and apparently empty corridor to open, revealing 12 jaffa, lead by 3 Anubis Guard.

These Jaffa then proceeded to move through the Ha'tak, first killing the two scientists who activated the sensor, before attacking the TC troops in the areas leading to the Peltak. The TC troops, although not expecting any enemies to suddenly appear, react quickly to the loss of contact with the first troops killed, resulting in all the Jaffa and Anubis Guard killed before they can reach the Peltak, but suffering 8 casualties in total themselves, over half from close combat wounds from the Anubis Guard.

In the aftermath of the Jaffa attack, several dozen more Terran Commonwealth Special Forces teams are rushed to help secure the Ha'tak while the bodies of the dead are removed to the Moonbase before being returned to Earth. Also during this point, SG1 successfully manages to deactivate the self-destruct device and remove Thor's mind from the ship's computer, taking it back to the SGC to contact the Asgard.

Once the Ha'tak is secured, the Commonwealth, using the knowledge gained from the Troop Transport discovered in 1995, moves it into a stable orbit of Jupiter, positioning it and keeping its speed low enough that it will always remain on the far side of Jupiter in relation to Earth, to minimise the potential for it to be discovered, either by people from Earth, or by an enemy deciding to attack Earth.

A thorough search of the Ha'tak reveals 2 damaged ships (an Al'kesh with a severe hull breach, and a Tel'tak with a non-functioning engine). The Terran Commonwealth, in the spirit of co-operation with the US, decides to give the Tel'tak to the SGC, as well as increasing the amount of Naquadah that will be shipped from each ton mined from the asteroid (going from 1 in 5 tonnes to 1 in 4 tonnes), in thanks for the help the SGC gave in securing the Ha'tak, and for language lessons **(A/N4: As it is one of Anubis's ships, and we know he did it on his flagship, I am assuming that the ship's computer is encoded in Ancient, to ensure that only he knows what is on it and to prevent anyone from accessing it and stealing his secrets)**.

**§SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§**

**A/N5: **The reason that so many Terran Commonwealth troops died is because they were not expecting an enemy to begin with, and as such, they were ambushed and killed. Plus, to me, the Jaffa serving Anubis that wear robes instead of Armour and are armed with swords are the Elite of Anubis's army (not counting the Kull Warriors), so they would be able to take out the Terran Commonwealth's Special Forces in hand to hand combat easily (superior strength + training – Teal'c can beat anyone in training due to being trained to fight close combat to a much greater degree than Earth's Forces) and they know the layout of the ship much better than TC forces do, so they can out manoeuvre the TC troops.

The reason I had most of the Terran Commonwealth forces that died die of close combat wounds would be because, at least to begin with, the Jaffa don't want the TC to know that they are there, so they want to be quiet. However, when they do use their staff weapons, the weapons either miss, wound the troops only (due to taking cover), or impacts their body armour and doesn't kill them (bare in mind most if not all soldiers on Earth go into combat with a lot more armour protecting them than SG teams did [a vest with the occasional armour plate in] so my belief is, even if it isn't as good as the armour developed by the SGC later in the show, it should be able to protect the wearer from at least 1 full hit).


	4. July to December 2002

**Disclaimer**: Stargate SG-1 and all related technologies, characters, races and planets are not mine. They belong to MGM.

Any original characters, technologies, races and planets are mine, although I do apologize if I have used the names etc that someone else has come up with. It would more than likely mean that I liked your character so much, I based a character of mine on yours (although I more that likely would have asked you for permission first), however, it could also be nothing more than a big coincidence.

**§SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§**

2002 – July

With the arrival of the Ha'tak, the Terran Commonwealth's short and long-term plans are altered. They decide that rather than attempting to design and build a space station which is capable of refining the Naquadah mined from the asteroid as well as act as a dry dock for the constuction and repair of any new ship designs that the Commonwealth will create, the Ha'tak will be converted into a mobile shipyard and research facility.

A survey is conducted on Ha'tak to determine the amount of space available as well as the space needed for the relocation of the research labs and the production equipment for the Cobra fighters and Valkyrie and Atlas ships.

2002 – late July

The survey of the Ha'tak is concluded and the redesign of the interior begins.

It is decided that the Goa'uld fighter hangar will be reconstructed into the main Cobra production and basing facility, with room not only for the production equipment, but also for at least 4 squadrons of Cobra's, with 12 fighters in each to be deployed in. As the hangar bay is split into two levels, with a gantry allow Jaffa pilots access to the Death Gliders, the Commonwealth decides to add to the gantry to create an almost complete floor, leaving only enough room at one end for elevators to bring the completed fighters down to the hangar bay and damaged ones up to the repair facility, and have the upper deck become the production and repair facility, while the lower deck, with the hangar bay doors, be converted to house the Terran Commonwealth Cobra fighters.

The cargo bays and larger hangar bays (used for Tel'taks, Al'kesh and Troop Transports to land in) will each be redesigned to be able to accommodate the equipment needed to construct a ship twice the size of an Atlas class transport ship, as well as the ship itself. This is to not only allow the ease of constructing more Atlas class ships, but also allow the development of larger ships in the near future, especially mining ships and the first Terran Commonwealth warships. However, several of the larger cargo bays will instead have refineries and forges constructed in them, to ensure that the ship is as self-sufficient as possible, at least in terms of being able to process resources and construct ships and fighters from them.

The Pel'tak has been designated as a Command and Control centre, not only being redesigned to have a more open layout, but to also provide the capability for the construction of a larger, more effective Command and Control centre than the one currently located on the Moonbase.

The remainder of the space on board, including the personal quarters of the commanding Goa'uld and the Jaffa barracks will be redesigned and reconstructed over time into personnel quarters and store rooms, in case of an attack on Earth, the ship could be loaded up with stores and the "Best and Brightest" from the TC countries and dispatched to another system to keep it, and them, safe and to ensure the survival of Earth culture.

With the redesign planned, construction begins on the refineries and ship construction bays first, so as to allow the construction of more Atlas class ships and the as yet undesigned mining ship to begin as soon as possible.

Also during this month, design begins on the mining ship, using both conventional Earth mining knowledge and the knowledge gained from the trade with America.

2002 – September

The redesign of the ship construction bays are completed, and are numbered Bays 1 to 3, while the Naquadah refinery continues construction and the various other forges, to create the materials for ship construction are also completed. With the completion of the construction bays, a second Atlas class transport vessel begins construction inside Bay 1.

With the completion of the construction bays, work begins on the research labs, as research into weapon's, shield and hyperspace technology is needed soon. While the research labs are being constructed, the damaged Al'kesh, which the research teams will be basing the vast majority of the research on, is slowly disassembled by the scientists, who have taken over the hangar it is currently stored in as a temporary research lab.

2002 – October

The plans for the Mining vessel are completed. After reviewing 6 different designs, the TC decides to go for a design that will allow for ease of construction, and will keep costs down, and choose a design based upon an enlarged version of the current Atlas design, although half the cargo space will instead be devoted to the equipment needed to break up and mine the asteroids. The design differs from a standard Atlas in one other way, apart from being larger and having mining equipment in it, it has a much larger and more advanced set of sensors that is included in the basic Atlas design, to enable it to be able to scan asteroids and easily detect the resources needed.

With the plans completed and chosen, the prototype-mining vessel begins construction inside Bay 2.

It is decided that the Commonwealth will construct a total of 4 mining ships to begin with, 1 focusing completely on mining the Naquadah asteroid, while the other three begin mining the asteroid belt and the planetary rings surrounding Saturn and Jupiter in order to provide resources for further construction purposes, and to locate and mine resources to sell on Earth to help finance the TC.

Also in October, the Naquadah refinery is completed, and determined to be ready to begin refining the ore brought in by the mining ship.

2002 –December

During this month, the 4th round of disclosure occurs, with Russia and China being informed of the existence of Aliens, the TC and also what little the TC knows about the US Stargate Program. The Russian's reveal the knowledge that they have been involved in the Stargate Program, while the Chinese are shocked and angry that they haven't been informed about either Program. They claim that it is a Western plot to take control of the world and are determined to reveal the knowledge to the rest of the World.

It takes a lot of diplomacy, and at least a week of negotiations before the Chinese are dissuaded from releasing the knowledge. Although still angry about being kept in the dark while a large number of other countries know about either of the programs, they accept that to release the information at the present time would lead to the public panicking and large amounts of damage done to the countries in the know, and could even cause a 3rd World War. Instead, the Terran Commonwealth hopes to, at some point in the near future, gain relations with at least one non-human race, and possibly use a damaged ship of that race's, with their permission, to reveal to the world the existence of aliens, without revealing the knowledge of a vast empire of parasitical life forms that would love to destroy Earth.

Although the Terran Commonwealth offers both Russia and China the opportunity to join, they both refuse for the time being, citing the need to discuss it with their respective governments.

**§SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§**

**A/N1:** My plan for the release of Alien's existence to the world is to possibly have the TC gain relations with the Hebridian's (Warrick's people), and to then possibly have one of their ships that has clearly not been designed by humans crash onto Mars, in full view of a probe either orbiting the planet or on the surface. Then I could have the various space agency programs from around the world work together to develop the technology needed to reach the ship and bring it back to Earth to be studied. Perhaps the ship could also have battle damage to suggest as to why it crashed, possibly with a Serrakin pilot in stasis.

What do you think?


	5. January to December 2003

**Disclaimer**: Stargate SG-1 and all related technologies, characters, races and planets are not mine. They belong to MGM.

Any original characters, technologies, races and planets are mine, although I do apologize if I have used the names etc that someone else has come up with. It would more than likely mean that I liked your character so much, I based a character of mine on yours (although I more that likely would have asked you for permission first), however, it could also be nothing more than a big coincidence.

**§SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§**

2003 – January

The mining vessel prototype is completed. The Commonwealth immediately put it through trials. As the ship only has a few differences to the Atlas class transport ship, the main part of the space trial is completed relatively quickly, however, the test of the mining system slows down the trial considerably.

Also completed this month is the second Atlas class vessel, which completes its space trials, before being assigned as a supply ship, transferring supplies such as food and water from the Moonbase to the Ha'tak.

2003 – February

The trials for the mining vessel are completed, and the ship is immediately put to work mining the various resources needed by the Commonwealth to build their ships, in particular iron ore, which is found in great quantities in the asteroid belt, which is turned into high-grade steel for ship hulls.

With the space and mining trials a success, work begins on another two mining ships in Bays 2 and 3 of the Ha'tak, which has now been designated TCSB 1 (Terran Commonwealth Space Base 1).

Construction finishes on the forges inside TCSB 1, and testing of their capabilities, and efficiency, using various ores shipped in from Earth, begins. However, as they are constructed to the same standard (with a few minor differences due to location) as forges are constructed on Earth, it is assumed that the testing will be quickly over with, and the forges can begin processing the resources that are starting to come in from the first mining ship.

Also in February, Russia decides that they would be getting a far greater return for their money and efforts by joining the Terran Commonwealth than they currently do with the SGC. However, they, and the Terran Commonwealth, do decide to invest in the Stargate program run by the American's, and begin to help fund its operation, as well as having several TC gate teams based inside the SGC. Russia also begins to put slight pressure on China to join the TC as well.

2003 – April

With the influx of resources coming in from the mining vessel, as well as being supplied from Earth, and a much larger workforce due to Russia joining the Terran Commonwealth, the construction of the 2nd and 3rd mining ships are completed ahead of schedule. Also, with the expertise gained by the crews operating the existing mining vessel, it is anticipated that the space and mining trials will be completed much quicker than they were for the 1st mining ship, which was slowed down mainly due to unfamiliarity with the mining equipment.

2003 – May

Space and mining trials are completed, and the ships are formally commissioned into the Terran Commonwealth and put to work. One of the ships is assigned to begin mining of the Naquadah asteroid, as the US is getting impatient at not getting the resources they were promised and the Terran Commonwealth scientists are understandably eager to begin experiments with the element. The other mining ship is assigned to help the 1st mining ship collect resources needed for the production of ships and other infrastructure.

A fourth mining ship begins construction inside Bay 1, and with all of the construction personnel previously assigned to Bay's 2 and 3 assigned to help complete the vessel, and with the amount of resources coming in, construction is predicted to take only a couple of months for the ship to be completed.

2003 – June

The first Naquadah shipment to the US is completed. Although only 5 tonnes of Naquadah are included in this shipment it is anticipated by the US that with another mining ship to come online soon, that amount will rapidly increase, helping to make the US's position stronger.

With the remaining 15 tonnes of naquadah left from the current mined total, the Terran Commonwealth's scientists immediately begin research into the systems that need naquadah in order to work to their fullest potential, mainly the Shield, Weapon, Hyperspace and power generation technologies. As the SGC shared the designs of its Naquadah power generators with the TC during the initial negotiations, 5 tonnes of the naquadah is allocated to the power generation researchers, to not only help produce the generators, but to ensure that they have the capability to be able to experiment with some as well.

2003 – July

With the influx of naquadah, and the addition of a naquadah power generator, the TC is now capable of producing a shield capable of withstanding at least 1 shot from an Al'kesh's ventral weapons array. Although not as strong as either a basic Al'kesh's shield, or even the shields the SGC has developed, it is a vital step forward in the development of shield technology by the Terran Commonwealth. Research continues in an attempt to see if it is possible to incerease the power of the shield, without increasing the power being supplied to it, as the more efficient the shield technology is, the less power will be required for it and the more power can be assigned elsewhere.

Also in July, a fourth squadron of Cobra class fighters are ordered, with an anticipated total construction time of just 2 months.

2003 – August

The 1st Terran Commonwealth designed hyperspace generator prototype is completed, and it is mounted into a Valkyrie class scout ship, in order to begin to conduct tests on the hyperdrive. The main concerns are the reliability of the hyperdrive generator, and the power usage of it. With those fears in mind, the TC requests the SGC have a hyperspace capable ship standing by in order to affect a rescue if needed.

China, after months of deliberations, finally agrees to join the Terran Commonwealth, bringing with it a much needed influx of money and personnel.

2003 – September

The 4th Cobra Squadron construction is completed and trials of both the fighters and the pilots begin. The vast majority of the pilots are from Russia and China due to pilots from the "older" countries in the TC already being assigned. Due to an excess of pilots, a fifth squadron of Cobra's is ordered to begin construction.

The trials of the Hyperdrive technology is completed, and the hyperspace capable Valkyrie (referred to as the Valkyrie Mk.2) is ordered to conduct a survey of all star systems within 10 light-years of Sol. These systems are:

Alpha Centauri

Proxima Centauri

Barnard's Star

Wolf 359

Lalande 21185

Sirius

Luyten 726-8

Ross 154

The Valkyrie's mission is to conduct an initial survey of each star system, looking for the number and type of planets in each system, the amount and size of any asteroid belts, and any rare resources that happen to be picked up by the sensors.

2003 – October

With the success of the hyperdrive technology, the increases in shield and power generation technology and the increasing knowledge of plasma weapon technology, the TC decides to begin development of plans for the 1st Terran Commonwealth designed and built warship. The TC leadership sets out a number of objectives that the ship must be capable of meeting:

Small

Fast

Hyperdrive capable

Heavily armed

Heavily shielded

Have a small crew

It is decided to ensure that the ship is small enough to only carry a few crew members on board, meaning that less resources are consumed, but that it is also capable of taking on a non-Anubis upgraded Ha'tak by itself, and come away with a good chance of winning.

2003 – November

The Valkyrie Mk.2 completes its initial scouting mission and returns to Sol. The mission was structured so that after a system was visited, the ship returned to Earth so a full survey of the ship could be carried out, to ensure that there was little danger in parts of the ship failing from over-use. The findings are reported back to the TC as follows.

**Alpha Centauri **

1 habitable world

2 dead worlds

6 Gas Giants

1 asteroid belt, no special resources detected

**Proxima Centauri**

1 habitable world

5 dead worlds

2 Gas Giants

No asteroid belt

**Barnard's Star**

2 dead worlds

3 Gas Giants

1 asteroid belt, large quantities of iron detected

**Wolf 359**

2 Gas Giants

5 asteroid belts, large quantites of iron detected, also detected unknown metal, samples brought back for analysis

**Lalande 21185**

4 dead worlds

3 Gas Giants

**Sirius**

1 habitable world, with 2 habitable moons

2 Gas Giants

3 Dead Worlds

**Luyten 726-8**

3 dead worlds

1 Gas Giant

**Ross 154**

1 Dead world

3 Gas Gaints

Also in November, a second hyperdrive unit is completed and installed into a Valkyrie, before testing begins. Also completed is the 5th Cobra Squadron, which undergoes space trials.

2003 – December

Space trials for the 5th Cobra squadron is completed, and the squadrons are shuffled around to ensure that each squadron has the same or roughly the same number of experienced personnel and rookie personnel in each.

The 4th and 5th Squadrons are also assigned to the Moonbase, as there isn't enough room for all the Squadrons to be based on the Ha'tak.

**§SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§**

**A/N1:** I am in need of a name for the mining ship, if anyone can think of anything please let me know.

**A/N2:** Also, if anyone is willing, I am in need of designs for the current ships:

Cobra

Valkyrie

Atlas

Mining Ship

If you are willing to try designing one, or know of an image that could be used as one, please do let me know and I'll give you some specifications for them. However, I do need the designs to look as though they could have been designed for Canon SG1, so nothing that doesn't fit in with the canon designs please. I already have a design for the Warship, but if you want to have a go at designing that as well, you are more than welcome to.


	6. The TC as of December 2003

**Disclaimer**: Stargate SG-1 and all related technologies, characters, races and planets are not mine. They belong to MGM.

Any original characters, technologies, races and planets are mine, although I do apologize if I have used the names etc that someone else has come up with. It would more than likely mean that I liked your character so much, I based a character of mine on yours (although I more that likely would have asked you for permission first), however, it could also be nothing more than a big coincidence.

**§SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§**

**The Terran Commonwealth – December 2003.**

Member Nations

Australia

Canada

China

Egypt

France

Germany

India

Israel

Italy

Japan

New Zealand

Norway

Russia

Spain

Sweden

United Kingdom

Funding

To limit the stress on each member nation's budgets, and to ensure that the funds could almost completely be easily hidden inside their budgets, wrapped up in "over budget projects" or black projects, each nation set their own funding limit. However, even with this limit, the budgets of the participating nations were large and complicated enough that most of them were able to channel around one billion dollars each into the project, per year. A few of the richest nations, such as Russia and China, were able to channel a much larger amount of money into the Terran Commonwealth, resulting in almost 20 billion dollars a year being funded to the Terran Commonwealth.

Personnel

The Terran Commonwealth personnel force is composed of both civilians and military personnel from each of the member nations. The vast majority of the personnel, at the moment, are the construction workers building all of the ships and fighters, and the scientists researching the technology, whether for the civilian sector, or for the Terran Commonwealth for military purposes. Of these personnel, over half of each are civilians employed directly by the Terran Commonwealth, the rest are military personnel.

Within the main military side of the Terran Commonwealth, which includes all of the ships, space stations/bases and fighters, the vast majority of the personnel are military. The exceptions to this general rule are the majority of the mining vessels crews, due to the vast majority of people with experience in mining, even if it was just terrestrial mining, being civilians, and there are a few members of the Valkyrie crews, especially the sensor officers, who are civilian.

Bases and Equipment of the Terran Commonwealth

**Space Base 1**

Space Base 1 (Anubis's former Ha'tak) is the principal command and control centre for the Terran Commonwealth at the moment. It was designated as such, taking over from the Earth based command and control centre, by virtue of its advanced sensors which are much more powerful and sensitive than the ones placed on Earth. As they are more advanced than the ones on Earth, they were capable of detecting far more of the solar system in real space, and at the same time, be able to detect approaching ships in hyperspace up to a distance of 2 light years. As well as being the primary command and control centre, Space Base 1 is used as the Commonwealth's principal research and ship/fighter construction facility. The Space Base, due to being able to travel in hyperspace, was also designated as an emergency base. This means that in the event of advance warning of an attack on Earth, the Terran Commonwealth would collect a designated group of people in order to transplant them to a colony where the "Earth way of life" would continue. This group would be composed of people who's various talents would enable to establishment of a colony and allow it to survive. The people would include farmers, lumberjacks, building, carpenters, miners, and various other skills. The group would also include a large number of families, to ensure that the population would survive and grow.

**Moonbase**

The moonbase, although still in use as a fighter base and as a transfer point for personnel and supplies coming from Earth through the rings and heading onto Space Base 1 and vice verse, has mostly been decommissioned by this point. As it was originally designed and constructed to allow research into goa'uld technology as well as acting as a basing point and construction facilities for fighters and the initial ships of the Terran Commonwealth. With the capture and conversion of the Ha'tak into Space Base 1, all of the research equipment and technology, as well as the production equipment has been moved there. This move left large, empty rooms, which were then either converted into storage rooms or personnel rooms, or demolished. This included 2 of the 4 hangars, leaving a structure that was capable of holding 100 – 200 people in relative comfort, as well as 4 squadrons of fighters (48 fighters in total) and their pilots and technicians.

In comparison to the 2 bases with the Sol system, there are multiple bases placed on Earth itself. With the exception of 1, these bases are not used for troop or supply movement/storage, and none of them are used for research or as a base for fighters and ships. Instead, they are used to simply monitor the space immediately surrounding Earth, feeding that information to the main command and control centre on Earth. These monitoring bases are spread out across the globe within the territories of the members of the TC, in an effort to provide coverage of the world's landmasses baring very small islands in the centre of the oceans, in order to allow for almost instant detection of any movements in orbit. However, due to the (currently) small number of nations within the TC, there are still large amounts of land that are not covered by this detection grid. This includes South America (baring Argentina due to the base in the Falklands), and the vast majority of Africa.

**Cobra Class Fighter**

The Cobra class fighter is the current main space/air superiority fighter of the Terran Commonwealth. Superficially, it is similar in shape to delta-wing aircraft that are currently in use by various militaries around the world, such as the French Dassault Mirage or Rafale that are in use by the Franch Military. However, the technology and weaponry on the Cobra is far different to that of any conventional Earth fighter. Firstly, rather than the jet engines common to Earth fighters, the Cobra has a custom designed Ion engine, based on the developments made into that technology by research into the crashed ship discovered in 1995. Weapons-wise, the Cobra has 2 integral railguns, and has external mounts for 8 anti-fighter air-to-air missiles, as well as an internal weapon's bay capable of housing either an additional 4 anti-fighter missiles, or 2 anti-capital ship weapons.

**Mk.1 Valkyrie Scout**

The Valkyrie class scout was the first non-fighter true spacecraft the Terran Commonwealth design and built. It has been used to survey and patrol the Sol system, and also survey the various planets, moons and asteroids belts found within the system. However, the Mk.1 Valkyrie has been found to be almost obsolete in response to the recent developments in technology made by the Terran Commonwealth. As such, the Mk.1 Valkyrie is anticipated to be completely withdrawn from active service by mid-2005, being replaced by the Mk.3 Valkyrie.

**Mk.2 Valkyrie Scout**

The Mk.2 Valkyrie is a temporary upgrade of the Mk.1 Valkyries, adding extra power producing capacity and a hyperdrive to the existing space frame. As such, the Mk.2 Valkyries are the first hyperspace capable ship to be built by the Terran Commonwealth, and have already been put to good use, scouting out the closest star systems to Earth, in an effort to locate habitable planets for colonies, as well as resources needed for the Terran Commonwealth to continue to build ships to defend Earth. However, as the Mk.2 is a simple upgrade to an existing design, there are various problems with it. The first being that there is an insufficient power supply for the Mk.2's new systems, such as the hyperdrive, ensuring that not only is it much slower than it could be, but also that it cannot be used in conjunction with other power hungry systems, such as sensors. These weaknesses ensure that the Mk.2 Valkyrie will never be put into production, and the 2 current Mk.2's will remain the only Mk.2's in existence, and are likely to be retired along with the Mk.1's.

**Mk.3 Valkyrie Scout**

The Mk.3 Valkyrie is a complete redesign of the Valkyrie space frame. Although it shares a hull design with the Mk.1 and Mk.2 Valkyrie's, the technology inside it is far more advanced. Firstly, there is a more powerful reactor supplying power, allowing for far more systems to be active at once, which also increases the survivability of the Valkyrie. The Hyperspace generator, although the same one used in the Mk.2 Valkyrie, is much faster and more stable in the Mk.3, for the simple fact that there is more power available to direct into it. The sensors are another piece of technology that has been upgraded and improved upon for the Mk.3. These sensors allow a much greater area of space to be surveyed, and in much greater detail than the Mk.1 Valkyrie is capable of. Although no Mk.3's have been built at this point in time, it is anticipated that the first of the class should be operational by mid 2004.

**Atlas Class Transport Ship**

The Atlas class transport ship is the main transport craft of the Terran Commonwealth. The Atlas has been used in various means since its introduction, from transporting troops to help capture Anubis's Ha'tak in 2002, to transporting supplies and personnel to the Ha'tak when it was reclassified as Space Base 1. Currently there are no plans for a more technologically advanced Atlas (Mk.2 Atlas), however, it is anticipated that one will be required the Terran Commonwealth starts to expand beyond the Sol System.

**Heracles Class Mining Ship**

The Heracles class mining ship is the latest completely new design to be produced by the Terran Commonwealth. Although based upon the Atlas class ship hull design, the Heracles is 50% bigger than the Atlas class. This size increase, however, does not mean that the amount of cargo space in the vessel is increased. Instead, the mining equipment needed for its operation takes up the extra space. This equipment allows the Heracles to break down an asteroid into small pieces and then store it before transporting it back to the refineries aboard Space Base 1 for processing.

**§SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§**


	7. January to Early September 2004

**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG-1 and all related technologies, characters, races and planets are not mine. They belong to MGM.

Any original characters, technologies, races and planets are mine, although I do apologize if I have used the names etc that someone else has come up with. It would more than likely mean that I liked your character so much, I based a character of mine on yours (although I more that likely would have asked you for permission first), however, it could also be nothing more than a big coincidence.

**§SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§**

2004 – January

The designs for the first Terran Commonwealth capital ship are completed. The chosen design is the 'Defender' class gunship, which has been designed to attack and defeat non-Anubis upgraded Ha'tak class vessels one on one. In order to achieve this, the ship is equipped with 4 of the plasma cannons that make up the main capital ship verses capital ship armament of TCSB 1, each of which is attached to their own, independent power source. This enables the Defender class to fire shots that not only are more powerful than shots from the same weapons on a Ha'tak, but also allows the ship to fire with a much higher rate of fire than even an Anubis upgrade Ha'tak can. The design also allows the cannons to either fire independently of each other, or be linked together to deliver a devastating Alpha Strike aimed a 1 point of an enemy ship's shields. For defensive purposes, the gunship is equipped with 6 anti-fighter railguns, similar to the type mounted on the Cobra class fighters, and a reverse-engineered Goa'uld type shield which, as with the plasma cannons, has its own independent power supply. This ensures that the shield has as much power available as is needed, without compromising other critical systems, such as life support and sensors. However, due to the small size of the ship, and thus it's ammunition storage capacity, the railguns each only have a limited amount of ammunition available, and as such, the vast majority of the anti-fighter capability of the gunship comes from supporting fighters, rather than from its own defenses.

With the design completed and chosen, construction of the prototype begins inside Bay 1. The most skilled of all of the work crews are assigned to construct it while the rest are occupied repairing and upgrading the various ships that have currently been built by the Commonwealth.

With the completion of the 2nd Mk.2 Valkyrie's space trials, both are dispatched to survey the habitable worlds of the Alpha Centauri, Proxima Centauri and Sirius star systems, looking for any indications of sentient life, as well as possible sites for future colonies if the worlds are uninhabited. They are also ordered, once the planet surveys have been completed, to begin a preliminary survey of Wolf 359's asteroid belts, searching for, in particular, any indications for the presence of either Naquadah or Trinium (which the Terran Commonwealth have been informed about by the teams based at the SGC.)

2004 – February

The results of the planetary surveys are sent to the Terran Commonwealth, while the Mk.2 Valkyries begin their survey of Wolf 359.

Alpha Centauri - Primitive humanoid creatures, similar in appearance to the ancient Human ancestor Australopithecus, although with a more avian appearance, inhabit the habitable world. With this in mind, the Terran Commonwealth deems this world off limits to any colonisation attempt, however it accepts that biology teams may be permitted to land there to study the creatures but they would be under strict orders not to interfere with them.

Proxima Centauri – The world is inhabitable, however the Commonwealth deems it not suitable for an initial colony, due to there being vast tracts of desert across the world's landmasses, and very little indications of easily accessible natural resources.

Sirius – The world and both moons are uninhabited and appear to be very suitable for human colonisation. The planets have abundant natural resources easily accessible, a temperate climate similar to Earth's, and no large predators or other natural dangers as far as the Terran Commonwealth can tell.

The Commonwealth Council decides that although a colony will be established in the Sirius system, it won't be anything more than an initial military base for several years, due to the TC being unable to defend it against an attacker easily. Instead, for the time being, it will be designated as an emergency fallback point in case Earth is attacked. With this in mind, the Council decides to begin designing and building large, bunker type structures than can be built in pieces on Earth, shipped to the Sirius system and assembled quickly and securely, to not only provide initial shelter for any refugees, but to also act as storage for equipment and supplies that would be vital for any refugees to survive, but which they more than likely would not have been able to collect before fleeing Earth. This equipment includes things like construction tools, such as hammers, nails, saws etc, to enable the refugees to build homes, as well as farming tools, to enable the refugees to grow food, and various other vital bits of equipment while the supplies include stored food, tents for temporary shelter, unisex military clothing for the refugees, as well as seeds and bulbs for growing for food etc.

2004 – April

The Mk.2 Valkyries survey of Wolf 359's asteroid belts is completed and after a short period of maintenance, they are dispatched to the Sirius system to not only conduct a thorough survey of the system, but to also conduct a survey of the world for suitable sites to establish the storage facilities.

The survey of Wolf 359's asteroid belts, although only an initial survey, still contains indications of large quantities of resources that the Terran Commonwealth needs, not only the resources it needs in large quantities for ship/fighter/space base construction, but also the ones it needs in smaller, but no less vital quantities, resources that the Commonwealth cannot easily get access to in the quantities needed on Earth, and so far haven't detected a large source for them in the Solar system.

With these survey results, the Terran Commonwealth Council decided to begin development of a Mk.2 Heracles (a hyperspace capable Heracles), to determine the possibility of beginning mining operations in the Wolf 359 system as soon as possible. However, they are persuaded by various branches of the TC, including the military and the economy department, that currently the TC has an over-abundance of resources available due to a lack of construction bays and projects, as well as plentiful resources available in the Sol system, and as such does not require mining operations in Wolf 359 at the present time.

Instead, it is decided that a dedicated construction facility, based in the Wolf 359 system, will be designed and built. This facility will not only house several large construction bays to allow for multiple ship building projects to happen simultaneously, but also a forge deck, which is to contain much larger versions of the forges and refineries currently on Space Base 1. It is also hoped that a final design for the new facility would contain a dedicated repair bay to deal with minor repairs, as well as a dedicated bay for the mining ships and transport ships to use to load and unload supplies, personnel and resources. With these specifications in mind, and including the need to ensure that the facility has defensive capabilities, the Commonwealth requests plans to be designed for this facility.

Also during April, the Commonwealth begins the upgrade of one of its Atlas class transports, installing a hyperdrive and upgrading the power supply to accommodate it. This upgrade is happening so that the Commonwealth can begin construction of the fallback storage facility as soon as possible, due to an increased danger to Earth being reported by the SGC. While the TC waits both for the upgrade to be complete and for the survey results to be collected, the various member nations begin to stockpile the supplies and equipment to be placed into the facility, as well as beginning to send the equipment needed to construct the facility to the Moonbase to be stored ready for use.

2004 – May

The Mk.2 Valkyries return from Sirius with the results of their survey. There are, after an initial glance, 6 sites which are suitable both to establish a fallback facility and as a primary colony site. These are chosen for a number of reasons, such as likely defensibility against ground attack, proximity to natural resources such as a fresh water supply, as well as having large amounts of what appears to be fertile land nearby. Of these sites, one is chosen for the future site of a colony due to being close to a mountain range, enabling an underground facility to be constructed close by to the colony location, providing defence for the colony, as well as a safe haven in case of attack.

Both the hyperspace capable Atlas (Mk.2 Atlas) and the prototype Defender class gunship are completed and begin space trials.

The Atlas's space trials, due to simply being an upgrade, are concluded quickly, and it is immediately dispatched to the Moonbase to collect the equipment and personnel needed to begin construction of the fallback facility before heading off to the Sirius system where the construction of the facility commences. Although initial construction is slow, due to the need to keep the facility and the construction itself as hidden as possible from any unfriendly eyes, it is hoped that the first phase of construction, which will simply be several large store rooms, will be completed by early August.

2004 – June

The space trials for the Defender class gunship prototype are completed and the ship is formally commissioned into the Terran Commonwealth fleet as the TCS (Terran Commonwealth Ship) Defender. As such, with the end of the space trials, the construction bay that had been reserved for it in case of any problems is now freed up and the construction of a second Defender class gunship begins. The other two bays meanwhile are reserved for performing repairs and maintenance on the various other ships currently used by the Terran Commonwealth.

2004 – July

Construction of the fallback facility is completed ahead of schedule and the Terran Commonwealth immediately begins to ship the supplies that are to be stored there to the Sirius system. Meanwhile, the second phase of construction, which involves several large barracks rooms, for both civilians and military to stay in if needed, and a temporary armoury to store the small arms that will eventually be stored there. The third phase of construction, which if there are no delays is scheduled to begin in December of 2004, will comprise adding a command and control centre to the facility, to act in a similar way to its predecessors on Earth and Space Base 1, monitoring the Sirius system and having overall control of all forces within that system.

Due to the amount of work that the Mk.2 Valkyries have been subjected to, and bearing in mind that their systems were never designed to have the demands put upon them that have been, the length and frequency of times that they have had to be stood down due to needing repairs has increased rapidly, and as such, it is becoming uneconomical for the Terran Commonwealth to continue to operate them. Therefore, the Terran Commonwealth has decided that a long overdue to the Valkyrie space frame is needed, and as such, decide to slowly start phasing out the Mk.1's and Mk.2's, replacing them with Mk.3 Valkyries. With this refit being very different to any other refit due to replacing essentially the entire vessel bar the hull, it is decided that it would be far easier and quicker to completely dismantle each Valkyrie and then rebuild it from the ground upwards. As such, and to ensure that operational Valkyrie numbers are maintained, it is decided that a single Mk.3 Valkyrie will be constructed as a prototype, and then begin cycling the Valkyries, so that when one launches, another one is decommissioned and its upgrade begins.

2004 – August

The mining station/construction facility plans are completed and the Council begins to review them to choose the best design for what they will require it to do. The design eventually chosen contains not only the requested specifications, but also several more that would be essential which the Council didn't think of, such as much larger construction bays than is required to build any of the current Terran Commonwealth ships, or even the American's Prometheus class ship, as well as a medical facility and a system command and control centre and the design even makes accommodation for future expansion.

With the design for the facility complete, the Terran Commonwealth begins construction of a Mk.2 Atlas inside Bay 2, leaving just one bay free for maintenance and repair. This is seen as a necessary limitation, as with the Mk.2 Atlas, the Commonwealth would be free to begin construction of the mining/construction facility without damaging its ability to supply either Space Base 1 or the Fallback facility with essential resources to keep them operating..

2004 – September

Although the construction of the second Defender class gunship is almost complete, the remaining construction is rushed when on the 10th September, the Terran Commonwealth are informed by the US government and the SGC that a trusted ally has brought news that Anubis will attack Earth with his fleet within 3 days.

**§SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§**


	8. September 10th to 13th 2004

**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG-1 and all related technologies, characters, races and planets are not mine. They belong to MGM.

Any original characters, technologies, races and planets are mine, although I do apologize if I have used the names etc that someone else has come up with. It would more than likely mean that I liked your character so much, I based a character of mine on yours (although I more that likely would have asked you for permission first), however, it could also be nothing more than a big coincidence.

**§SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§**

2004 – September 10th

A warning is issued by the SGC to the Terran Commonwealth Council of a likely attack by Anubis and his full fleet within 3 days. This causes the Terran Commonwealth to begin "Plan Alpha", an emergency evacuation plan of selected people, as well as a Commonwealth wide Alert level increase, under the guise of Wargames, Combined Training, Natural Disaster Training etc.

The Alpha List people, a list of people that have been previously contacted and informed about the Terran Commonwealth with a view towards having them being the start of an offworld colony, are contacted, informed of the danger and requested to begin making their way to various preselected military bases around the world, from which they would be transported to the Terran Commonwealth's Ring Base in France for evacuation to the Moonbase and from there to Sirius. These people include the families of serving Terran Commonwealth personnel, as well as individuals and families with the skills needed for a colony to become self-sufficient and survive technologically if cut off from Earth, such as teachers, scientists, engineers, mechanics, farmers, carpenters, plumbers, builders, fishermen etc.

2004 – September 11th

The Mk.2 Valkyrie is recalled from Sirius and assigned to begin ferrying the initial construction materials and emergency supplies from the Moonbase where they have been stored to Sirius. Also transported to Sirius are two combined British and French Combat Engineering companies, consisting of around 100 engineers each, to begin constructing the shelters and utilities required for the establishment of an emergency refugee camp.

2004 – September 12th

The second Defender Class Gunship is completed and rushed space trials begin, focusing on combat systems, such as propulsion, shield, weapons etc. At the same time, due to not wanting the ship to go into combat without being commissioned, a short ceremony is carried out, formally commissioning the ship into the Terran Commonwealth as the TCS Defiant.

With the launch of the Defender Gunship, enough room is made for the Commonwealth to begin ferrying the Alpha List people from the Moonbase to SpaceDock 1, ready to be transferred to Sirius. To ensure that is transferral is completed as soon as possible, SpaceDock 1 is moved into far orbit of Mars, and all of the Heracles and the remaining Atlas class ships are utilised to transport the people to it.

With the transferral completed, all of the mining ships and the Mk.1 Atlas and Valkyrie's dock with SpaceDock 1 before it leaves for Sirius. This only leaves the two Mk.2 Valkyrie's available to the TC in the Sol system, both of which are deployed around Earth in the same orbit as the Moon, but on opposing sides of the Earth, thus providing an almost complete coverage of the space surrounding Earth, and giving a measure of an early warning system against a sneak attack.

At Sirius, the process to begin offloading the evacuated people begins, with the ships immediately undocking with SpaceDock 1 and entering the atmosphere of Sirius Alpha (the habitable world where the refugee camp is being established, with Sirius Beta and Charlie being the inhabitable moons). This is accomplished very rapidly, partly due to the short travel distance between the camp and SpaceDock 1, the amount of personnel available to help co-ordinate and direct the flow of people, and the fact that for the last transfer of people from the Moonbase, the people were not allowed to leave the ships once they docked with SpaceDock 1, due to the lack of time.

2004 – September 13th

SpaceDock 1 arrives back in Sol and, after a short visit to Mars where it offloads one of its three squadrons of Cobra Class fighters to reinforce the defences, settles into orbit of Neptune to keep it hidden as a secret weapon and reinforcement for the rest of the Terran Commonwealth fleet.

Anubis's advance fleet, comprised of a single Ha'tak and two Al'kesh, arrives in orbit of Mars. While both the US and the Terran Commonwealth agree that this fleet is only likely to be a scouting force to determine if Earth has obtained the advanced technologies Anubis fears, they disagree on what to do about them. The United States advocates ignoring them, as they believe that launching their ships now will simply prove to Anubis that they don't have the technology he fears, while the Terran Commonwealth believes that it is best to attack them now, while they are far away from Earth, thus preventing them from attacking Earth and causing large amounts of damage.

In the end, the Terran Commonwealth decides to launch their fleet (consisting of 2 Defender Class Gunships and 3 squadrons of Cobra fighters, with SpaceDock1 and 2 Cobra squadrons being kept in reserve) and attack the ships, while the US keeps their ship and fighters in reserve to defend against the main attack.

After the fighter squadrons have been launched, the Moonbase is evacuated, atmospheric blast doors are sealed and the rings, both on the Moonbase and in the Ring Base in France, are locked down, to prevent Anubis from accessing either of the two bases by using them.

The Terran Commonwealth manages to destroy Anubis's advance fleet, but not without a loss of 4 fighters, 3 from bad luck due to the Ha'tak's anti-fighter weapons and one (a new recruit) through inexperience in dog fighting, as well as 1 crewmember onboard the TCS Defiant when a power surge blew the console he was assigned to at the time.

With the destruction of his advance fleet, and the information transmitted back to him by them, Anubis decides to launch his attack. He splits up his fleet though, with the vast majority as well as his flagship heading for Earth, while 3 Ha'tak's and 6 Al'kesh head for Mars to destroy the "pitiful" Tau'ri fleet.

**{Viewpoints of the battle split}**

**[Battle from Terran Commonwealth Viewpoint]**

The small fleet exits hyperspace in orbit of Mars, in the perfect position to immediately launch a crippling strike against the last known position of the Tau'ri fleet, however, anticipating this tactic, the Terran Commonwealth fleet has repositioned and is now positioned both "above" the Ha'tak's, and out of their weapons range. This distance, although allowing the Ha'tak's the time needed to launch their Death Gliders, also allows the Terran Commonwealth the time needed to reform and begin their own attack run.

The two Defenders combine their firepower to almost completely strip one of the Ha'tak's shields, while the fighter squadrons divide up, one engaging the Death Gliders and Al'kesh, while the second squadron provides cover for the third squadron as it launches an attack run on the almost shieldless Ha'tak. This Ha'tak is then completely destroyed when 3 naquadah enhanced GBU-28 Paveway III Laser-Guided Bombs impact on and destroy its shield before the remaining 21 impact on its hull.

Even with the destruction of one Ha'tak, the Terran Commonwealth fleet is still outnumbered and outgunned, with the Cobra Squadrons being swarmed by Death Gliders and the Gunships rapidly loosing shield strength from the constant attacks by the Ha'tak's and Al'kesh.

With the worsening situation, the commanders make the decision to call in SpaceDock 1, which travels through hyperspace to the battle, arriving in seconds and immediately making its presence known by destroying an Al'kesh with one lucky shot and stripping the shields off an already weakened Ha'tak, while at the same time releasing its complement of two Cobra squadrons which split up, one launching its 24 anti-ship missiles into the shieldless Ha'tak, destroying it, while the second squadron heads for the dog-fight, destroying 13 Death Gliders and two Al'kesh with their modified AMRAAMs.

Unfortunately this victory is dampened by the destruction of the TCS Defiant, whose shields are finally stripped by the last Ha'tak and then destroyed by an attack run by 2 Al'kesh as it tries to leave the battle area to recharge its shield, which are then in turn shot down by a flight of Cobra's dispatched to provide cover for the TCS Defiant, but arriving too late.

With the arrival of reinforcements, the Terran Commonwealth quickly destroys the remainder of the enemy fleet, however, before they can even reform, a stream of yellow missiles erupt from Antarctica and shred the vast majority of Anubis's fleet, however, Anubis's Mothership and several Ha'tak's manage to escape before they are hit.

**[SGC's viewpoint of the Battle]**

At the same time as Anubis's small fleet arrives in orbit of Mars, his main fleet exits hyperspace in orbit of the moon, reforms and begins to head towards Earth with Anubis's Mothership in the centre of the formation. One of the Ha'tak's on the edge of the formation fires several shots into the Moonbase, opening several areas to space, however damage is minimal and no lives are lost due to it having already been evacuated when Anubis's Advance fleet arrived.

Prior to commencing an attack, Anubis uses the Asgard Holographic System that he stole from Thor to appear in the Oval Office, before President Hayes, his aides and Joint Chiefs of Staff, as well as three ambassadors of Terran Commonwealth countries representing the Commonwealth Council and a Commonwealth military representative acting as the liaison between the United States and the Terran Commonwealth Fleet. Anubis demands Earth's surrender, however Hayes on behalf of the United States and the Ambassadors on behalf of the Terran Commonwealth refuse.

Anubis disengages the holographic transmission and orders the attack, however, before more than a few shots can be fired at Earth, a Tel'tak is detected exiting hyperspace and then heads for the Southern Pole of the planet. Anubis abandons the attack and orders Death Gliders and Al'kesh to attack and destroy it, while simultaneously ordering his fleet to reposition to orbit over the Southern Pole. Because of this move, he is therefore unable to prevent the United States from launching the Prometheus and their three squadrons of F-302's, which head to the Antarctic to protect SG1 in the Tel'tak while they search for what is believed to be the Lost City of the Ancients.

Over 100 Death Gliders and about two dozen Al'kesh engage the 24 F-302's while the Prometheus takes up a protective position above the Tel'tak, which is drilling into the ice.

Once the ice is drilled through, SG1 transports down to the facility, while Bra'tac cloaks the Tel'tak and moves it away from the battlefield, freeing up the Prometheus to move away from the hole and begin an attack run on Anubis's fleet. Anubis meanwhile uses this opening to ring down several Kull Warriors, however they fail to prevent SG1 from launching a swarm of yellow missiles, which kill the Kull Warriors, before heading up the drilled hole and towards Anubis's fleet in orbit, destroying any remaining Death Gliders and Al'Kesh along the way.

When the missiles are detected, the Prometheus veers away from its attack run, while Anubis and several Ha'tak's manage to flee, leaving behind the rest of his fleet to be shredded by the missiles.

**{Viewpoints merge}**

With the destruction and retreat of Anubis's fleet, the Earth forces stand down and return to their respective bases to repair, rearm, rest and to take count of their losses.

Although officially recorded as a victory, to most of the SGC and the Terran Commonwealth personnel, it is considered a draw at best, due to the loss of almost a squadron's worth of Cobra fighters, two squadrons worth of F-302's and the TCS Defiant, while Anubis managed to escape with his Mothership and several Ha'tak's unscathed.

**§SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§**

**Participants and Losses of the 1****st**** Battle for Earth.**

Terran Commonwealth

_Pre-Battle_

TCS Defiant

TCS Defender

60 Cobra fighters (5 Squadrons of 12)

SpaceDock 1

_Post-Battle_

TCS Defender

49 Cobra fighters (5 part squadrons)

SpaceDock 1

SGC

_Pre-Battle_

USAF Prometheus

24 F-302's (3 Squadrons of 8)

_Post-Battle_

USAF Prometheus

10 F-302's (1 Squadron wiped out completely, other two heavy losses)

Anubis

_Pre-Battle_

Mothership

30 Ha'tak's (1 Advance, 3 Mars Orbit, 26 Earth Orbit)

50-60 Al'Kesh (2 Advance, 6 Mars Orbit, 42-52 Earth Orbit)

Unknown Death Gliders

_Post-Battle_

Mothership

5 Ha'tak's

2 Al'Kesh

Unknown Death Gliders

**§SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§**

**A/N1:** I've boosted the amount of F-302's available to the SGC for this battle, in Canon it was about 2 squadrons or 16 fighters, but I feel that it was limited in part by the lack of Naquadah available to them. With the supply coming in from MotherLode (as the Asteroid is referred to by the TC), I think that they could build another squadron by this time.

**A/N2:** Before anyone comments on the ease with which the TC took out the first Ha'tak, bear in mind that the two gunships are firing a combined 8 Ha'tak grade anti-ship plasma cannons at it, which would be enough to almost knock the shields out based on Canon shots, then the massed bomb attack would overload the shields and destroy/melt the hull into slag.

**A/N3:** The reason I have had Anubis survive and flee the battle is I want him to be a much greater threat later on than he was in Canon, the 5 extra Ha'tak's and his Mothership would help with that. Plus I couldn't work out a way of having the events of Zero Hour happen (should he do as Canon and hop onto ISS, then SGC, or onto TC ship and then out of the system? I couldn't decide so I though forget it.

As always, please read and review. Thanks


	9. Author's Note

Alright, I've been re-reading this story and I'm shocked at just how bad it is.

I've decided to stop this story for the moment while I re-write it to bring the standard up to how it is for the last post.

As such, I am requesting any suggestions that people have to make this story better, but only in keeping with the story so far. In other words, how a certain part might go better in your opinion, not not along the lines of: the US should be brought in; the TC should turn everything over to the US because only they can/should be capable of controlling it etc.

I'm looking for things like: you shouldn't have brought in this country because . . ., you should bring in this country; this isn't very practical, you should change it to this because . . ..

The only thing that won't be changed at all is the latest update, unless someone gives me some really good ideas for it.

You can send me a PM with them, and then I can remember to properly credit you for the ideas

Thanks

Samantha Carter_Potter


End file.
